


Snake's eyes

by Zit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Color Blindness, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Crowley's favorite things, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink, but not exactly blidness, more like different
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: Crowley tiene ojos de serpinte, ha estado durmiendo desde mayo, y estraña usar su vista, estos son echos, pero ¿por qué extraña usar su vista?
Kudos: 2





	Snake's eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snake's eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763376) by [Zit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit). 



> Holi mis amores, hoy les traigo este drabble para celebrar que Crowley ya se despertó, aun que sea por un ratito jajaja  
> Postee esto originalmente en ingles . . . y le pondré que es una traducción pero bueno español es mi idioma natal? so no estoy tan segura de ello.

Crowley sabe muchas cosas, después de todo ser una ligera inconveniencia para la humanidad es un trabajo difícil, ha adquirido conocimiento de diferentes maneras, pasando tiempo con humanos o yendo a escuelas, aunque este conocimiento debe ser actualizado cada cierto tiempo; también escuchando rumores en el infiernos antes de ser enviado arriba a causar algunos problemas, pero estos no eran información confiable, y finalmente las cosas que sabe por que él es él.

Las cosas que sabe por el simple hecho de que él es él son sus favoritas, por ejemplo la forma en la que los olores se sienten en su paladar, el como su lengua humana se mueve como la de una serpiente pero la que le causa más placer es todo lo que puede ver, que es la razón por la que no cambió sus ojos de serpiente cuando tomó su forma humana.

Algunos pensarían que sus ojos de serpiente y sus lentes opacos son una desventaja para él, pero no podrían estar más equivocados. Sus lentes estafan demoniacamente modificados para que se viera claro a través de ellos y no en tonos cafés, claro él no veía todos los mismos colores que los humanos pero veía algunos e incluso más además de que podía filtrar la luz ultravioleta naturalmente, estos hechos lo hacían disfrutar de una paleta de colores totalmente diferentes que se podía apreciar mejor en la naturaleza que en la ciudad.

Su actividad favorita era observar las alas de Aziraphale por horas, estas podrían lucir blancas para la vista humana pero para él era como mirar un arcoiris exotico lleno de vida, y gracias al Armage-no-paso-nada-don le era posible pasar más tiempo contemplandolas, pero la vida no es perfecta ¿correcto?. La pandemia le había puesto una pausa indefinida a las cosas que más le gustaba hacer. Al principio decidió quedarse en casa para cuidar de sus plantas, después de todo gritarles solo funcionaba si se hacía presencialmente, pero cuando el aburrimiento fue insoportable se planteó de nuevo sus prioridades, por lo que cuando recibió la llamada de su ángel esperaba poder darse una escapada a la librería y poder acompañar a Aziraphale mientras comía algunos de los tantos pasteles que al parecer había horneado durante su distanciamiento, así que cuando recibió una negativa a su idea de ir a visitarlo deicidio poner la alarma para Junio y más tarde para Octubre.

Ahora algo estaba sonando, algo lo estaba despertando, comenzaba a estar más consciente de sus alrededores, de la dureza de la pared en la había dormido y lo frío del clima; sin embargo no se podía mover, sus extremidades se sentían más pesadas de lo que recordaba, pero podía esperar, tenía tiempo, de hecho tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, cuando lograra moverse iría por su celular y llamaría a Aziraphale para preguntarle qué había pasado en el mundo mientras él estaba durmiendo, si ya había terminado todo o al menos las restricciones eran menos severas para así escaparse a la librería, pero si la respuesta era negativa volvería a dormir.

Crowley estaba seguro de una cosa y solo una, cuando pudiera reunirse nuevamente con Aziraphale colocaría sus lentes sobre la mesa y le pediría al ángel que le enseñara sus alas porque sinceramente extrañaba el festín para la vista que eran y no quería verlas a través de los lentes, después probaría la colonia del ángel. No podía esperar para sentirse en casa, sentirse nuevamente bien y completo nuevamente.


End file.
